


nap with catdad

by JoxterLoft



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterLoft/pseuds/JoxterLoft
Summary: Written thanks to a prompt I found on a moomin prompt blog, wish there were more. You take a nap with that one cat dad.





	nap with catdad

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up 7up most of my titles are stupid

It had been a long day, or maybe even a long week. All you knew was that you could feel the exhaustion settle over you like a heavy shawl and weigh at your bones as though it could pull you to your knees. Moments like these, you sought out a familiar face for comfort.

There beneath an apple tree lay Joxter, his hat over his face and arms tucked behind his head, his tail swished lazily in the dappled shade and sunlight. You moved to sit next to him and gently removed the hat, smiling when one bright blue cat’s eye peeked open, the pupil going from a slit to a mellow oval. He let out a small _mrrp_ sound, a special treat just for you, and you set his hat aside. “You look worse for wear, love. Having a rough time of it?”

“Yes, terribly,” you sighed, your fingers reached and tangled in his scarf, the material soft and well-worn. You hadn’t wanted to disturb his nap but you wanted to see him. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind. “I’m just here to recharge.”

“Then c’mere and recharge,” he said, and he rolled to face you a bit better before patting the soft ground beside him.

A blush heated your face and you shook your head. “I can’t, I’ve got to do-”

“I know,” he interrupted and you made a face at him for it, then roughed up his unruly dark hair with your fingers as revenge for interrupting you. But Joxter just laughed. “You need a break. I know there’s things you want to do, but if you want a break, you should take one.”

“I just meant to sit a few minutes,” you mumbled, but you were already leaning a little closer. You couldn’t fool him. His dark paw slipped around you and gently tugged you down, the mischievous smile on his face when you willingly went down enough to charm you into laying still. It was comfortable. Clouds drifted lazily in the sky, the weather warm but the shade of the tree kept things pleasant. Joxter was warm, and close, his presence a comfort. He didn’t smell good per se, as someone who rarely bathes simply won’t, but he didn’t completely ignore hygiene either and you could smell the earth, and various herbs. Rosemary in particular.

He chuckled as he watched your eyelids droop. “There now. Wouldn’t you rather be lazy with me? It’s a beautiful day. Everything that needs doing can wait a little while longer.” Barely, you nodded, and he pulled you closer, letting you bury your face into his scarf and the nape of his neck. You couldn’t keep your eyes open and gave in to the impromptu nap. It was simply too nice. Joxter kissed the top of your head and curled around you a little more, settled in, and lulled you to sleep with his purring.

**Author's Note:**

> request me, I like writing but I'm bad at ideas - OCs, xReaders idgaf. Throw prompts at my face. Sorry it's short (or if it's bad lol) but I'm just gettin started.


End file.
